He Said, She Said
by mininissininim
Summary: sakura and syaoran told each other, "who would be blind enough to overlook the glaring flaws of this person'...


_Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura_

Summary: _sakura and syaoran told each other, "who would be willing to be blind to overlook the glaring flaws of this person?''..._

'cause it's magic when two people fall in love

**chapter one**

The school bell of Tomoeda high rang to mark a new school year and to get the attention of the students to get ready for their homeroom. Each one of them took any seat they preferred. Then came their new adviser Kaho-sensei, "Good morning class! I'm the adviser for section 3-B. I would like to introduce a new student. Please come in, Kinomoto-san."

A slim girl, who has a charming face and eyes with an emerald sparkle walked in. Her lips thin and red and her skin was comparable to that of a porcelain doll. Such features were contrary to her true nature. "Ohayou minna! Atashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"she said energetically with a radiant but kind smile and bowed to everyone.

'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' were generally heard as she introduced herself. Some boys thought that they will definitely get close to this pretty girl in front of their class and maybe even confess to her. Although for some reason, one guy was absent for the day.

While the boys were scheming and all, the girls of the class had different reactions. Some girls liked her for her cheerfulness and some with no reaction who did not really mind having another classmate or were too absorbed in what they were doing. After all, it was not suc

After all these, Kaho-sensei instructed Sakura to seat anywhere she wanted. There were two backseats available left – one seat near the window and the one next to it.

_**Sakura's pov**_

Aww, I would have wanted a front seat but oh well, I'll just choose the seat next to the window. Well, it's surprisingly nice to sit here. I can see all of my classmates without them noticing that you are looking at them. The view outside is nice, too! The sky is so blue that it makes me want to fly around. Weeeee~~~~

_**normal pov**_

"Kinomoto-san..Kinomoto-san!". Someone was calling Sakura and it was a pretty girl with dark curly hair and shining violet eyes. She introduced herself as Daidouji Tomoyo and insisted Sakura to just call her Tomoyo-chan. Despite the elite looks she had, she's a pretty friendly girl. She told Sakura "It's really nice to meet you! We should be friends!". Sakura replied "Hi Tomoyo-chan! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura or anything you like. I hope we can be good friends". As Tomoyo said "I think we'll be good friends! I have a good feeling about you, anyway! Then I'll call you Sakura-chan! Anywho¸ are you alright? You were kind of spacing out a while ago"

"Oh, you saw that! (*slaps forehead) I was just overwhelmed by the sky and the view outside. I thought it was pretty, don't you think?" Tomoyo answered "It is? Well¸ i never realized it, though. But you know, so much prettier! You were so cute spacing out like that! That reminds me of someone who adores the sky too." Sakura asked "Who is it? ". But Tomoyo has gone back to listening to the teacher and thus, Sakura did too.

**After classes**

The day ended fine for Sakura. Tomoyo offered her a ride home but she turned it down because she wanted to feel the new town she was in. She was taking in the sight of the sky with her arms spread wide not knowing that someone was coming fast from the opposite direction. As she spread her arms wide, she thought she hit something with her right arm because it suddenly hurt. "Oww! That hurt!" Sakura said out loud as she looked at her arm and pampered it, nothing was there. But when she looked below, SOMEONE was there!

"Instead of looking elsewhere, you should look ahead when you're walking, you know. Else you'll just be someone who'll put someone's life in danger like you did to me. Stupid, troublesome person." Mumbling the last three words¸ a voice of a guy told her. As Sakura looked at him standing up, she saw a pair of tantalizing amber orbs. Before she was even aware of it¸ she was already examining his features especially that chestnut colored hair. The masculine scent he emitted distracted her from what he was saying, asking herself "what perfume does he use? Maybe I should get some for my brother. I hate the too strong odour that bastard emits. He's like polluting the air subconsciously." Then a loud clap in front of her face brought her back from her temporary insanity. "What, cat got your tongue? I was hurt by your foolishness. SAY SORRY." Sakura retorted "Who are you to demand a "sorry" from me? Are you, like, my school principal's son or the police chief's son? Even so, what were you doing, anyway, that you can't even avoid just a mere hand? You weren't looking, too, were you?"

Syaoran looked taken aback by that retort and so he just said back, "Don't let me see your face ever again. Else, I'll make you beg for forgiveness." And Syaoran walked away. Sakura shouted, "As if we'd ever meet again, you arrogant dude!" and continued walking home. No more arms wide open, though.

**at sakura's home while doodling some stuff in the back of her notebook**

_**Sakura's pov**_

"Ugh. What a detestable person! I therefore conclude that that face of his was put to waste. Such a shame, he could've been cute but a shrimp is better than a person like him. HAHAHA! I wonder if he meant what he said. I could've said sorry immediately if he weren't so rude considering he was talking to a girl. What a man! Oh well, I'll be alright since he doesn't even know me and it's as if I'm gonna see him ever again. Anyway I'll just pretend that never happened in my life! Forget like a Goldfish! Oh, I can't forget his eyes that match that stupid hair and stupid face.

-and now, Sakura ended up drawing a portrait of the guy she had an encounter with in the back of her notebook-

**In syaoran's room playing with his gloves and baseball**

_**Syaoran's pov**_

What a day, I didn't go to school but I just feel so tired. Not to mention being knocked out by a girl's hand. Who walks with her arms wide open and not looking where she's going, anyway? As if I was looking either. Hah! Well, you can't blame me. It's a rush to ride the skateboard going downhill. Oh God, I can't believe I was knocked out by a girl. How strong could a girl be given a pretty face like that? And those mesmerizing green eyes were just remarkable. Nah, maybe it was just momentum. It was good I wasn't stunned for too long, huh? Interesting.


End file.
